Olympian second summer of love
by Dauntless Kirito
Summary: The giant war having been fought and the seven having gained powers from another parthenon entirely secrets soon come to light and Percy jackson leaves with his daughter a brain child and gift by Artemis. Times are changing and humanoid bodies have long since been found and created the first lfo's in history with the first ever airship gecko 01 we find the son of poseidon piloting
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: this is for my eureka seven and pjo xover i hope its a good one _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

You'd wonder what a bunch of adolescent teenagers knew about war as well as fighting in one but you'd be surprised the lengths one would go to protect those they love moreover how they go about it though, the thought of having as much power as they do they have never faltered not when learning to summon the full power of their sword, not when their mortal parents were murdered in front of them, and sure as hell not when the one who ordered the murders were right in front of them all that murderer managed to do was piss of seven of the mythological world's most powerful warriors to the point it would be stupid to stand in their way.

Legend and fact says you need a god and demi-god to beat a giant that it was impossible to do so otherwise what the gods of Olympus had yet to figure out was that these half-bloods were double legacies a mix of three different Parthenon's though, our resident son of the sea god was stronger than the six behind him as seen by the massive blade sitting on his back wrapped up in sea-green bandages yet you might be wondering what happened to riptide? The answer to that is simple only the sword can teach you to wield its power and Percy Jackson did just that learned from the spirit of anaklumos or riptide and mastered its power going so far as to master what those from his mother's side of the family call _'ban-kai.'_ A technique not many can master in the time frame given to them looking at each giant seeing how many were left the god of the sea smirked as did the other six gods and goddesses who'd be fighting in the battle.

There were six giants remaining meaning six of seven half-bloods to face those giants and an army to deal with the monster army gathered before them as well as seven gods to back up those half-bloods should they need it though, suppressed the gods could feel the true power of their children the giants and Gaea having no idea how much of a fight they have on their hands.

The gods watched as the seven half-bloods popped their knuckles and cracked their necks Apollo being the music loving idiot he is decided he would start some music just as the monster army charged so did the Olympian army. The seven watched as their brothers and sisters did battle with the monsters with the occasional help from the seven though, orders were set and six of the seven joined the fray while Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and leader of the seven of the prophecy stood back with the gods of Olympus all of whom were wondering why he wasn't helping his friends that is until he spoke.

"Dad you're with Jason bring down the bane of Zeus hades the giant of wisdom everybody but Athena and Aphrodite pick a giant and kill it I want a word with these two" Percy said as he pointed at the two aforementioned goddesses.

It had been Aphrodite to figure out what it was he wanted to talk about and she quickly realized what had happened on the Argo two as well as what the man before her found out while in tartarus with the girl who supposedly loved him though, people didn't give him credit because he had seen through the daughter of Athena's farce so she spoke up.

"When the war is won you're not sticking around are you Perseus" Aphrodite asked?

"No I'm not when this war is over I am done Athena I had hopes for you and your children you especially because I thought that you were a respectable goddess not only did you have annabeth fuck Jason but he got her pregnant as well so yes I am out of here as soon as I fuck Gaea up for murdering my mother though, what you may not know is I know exactly who you are to me Pallas Athena so truth be told I'm not too torn up about what you did so thank you for showing artemis how to have brain children. Asuna is safe with Aunt Hestia on Olympus go help your daughter Athena and Aphrodite tell piper when this is over or I will" replied Percy.

Through the entire conversation the son of the sea kept his eyes on the battle between Artemis and the giant of the hunt gration as it had been going good for Artemis until now though, it wasn't obvious but he could see the subtle fatigue coming off of Artemis as well as the entire hunt. Percy watched as gration launched an arrow at Artemis just as he blurred out of sight appearing in front of the woman he loved with the arrow in pieces right in front of him a black and silver elucidator in hand as he looked at the hunters whose eyes were wide as they hadn't seen him move an inch.

Artemis smiled at the man in front of her as she stood up her clothes began to change her shirt turned to one with the straps around her upper arm (**A/N: just think of Asuna's outfit in sao)** with a rapier in hand as she stepped up next to him and spoke.

"Nice of you to join us Percy and just in time too" she said.

He smiled as he looked at her and then her hunters as he spoke.

"My pleasure Luna now dear we got a war to win" replied Percy with a smile.

The hunters hadn't seen their mistress with that big of a smile on her face since Zoë died they looked around them to see the monsters who had been about to charge them stop as they caught sight of the sword in the son of the seas hand before they turned and ran screaming.

"It's the black swordsmen get the hell outta here!" a centaur screamed while running away.

The battles around Olympus stopped as the monsters processed what was said before they broke away screaming and running for the hills and with each monster gone the gods watched as the giants were scrambling to get the monsters to stand and fight. They watched as half of the enemy forces scattered around like a chicken with its head chopped off though, Artemis watched as Percy tensed his back foot as he again blurred from sight the only thing letting you know he moved were the various slashed and piles of monster dust that appeared as he moved. No one could see him move it was as if he was moving faster than the speed of light and nothing short of a miracle could stop him even if at one point it cost lives to do so.

Gaea for her part watched as her sons were torn asunder and her plans destroyed with the bare minimum of the true power of the seven and with the doors of death all but destroyed there was no way for any of them to get back to help the first to go was her son Gration giant of the hunt behind him was Pophyrion the anti-Zeus after it was the giant of wisdom then mimas pylorus and so on. She knew that it wouldn't be long before her show down with the son of Poseidon was inevitable though, it would be a battle like no other she knew she wouldn't stand a chance if the seals on his body were anything to go by then Gaea knew full well that on this day she would very much fade instead of going back to sleep and seeing his exploits first hand from her son Kronos memory before he faded and named the boy his successor. The way he fought was as if he were chaos reborn you just had to watch the grace in which he moved more often than not you'd think you were looking thantos in the face though, she decided to take her chance and blast the boy with godly energy sending him bouncing along the ground as the battles around them stopped.

Perseus got up from the blast and charged Gaea head on his brain moving miles at a time as he thought on ways to bring Gaea down and knowing that she had taken some of oranous powers when they married he knew just how to take her down reaching for the necklace he pulled on a board like charm and threw it into the air. The gods of Olympus watched as the board made a loop and the son of Poseidon jumped on green airwaves were soon seen around the board taking to the sky and above the clouds though, the seven watched their leader before following right behind him to the lay line where the gecko and Argo waited. The gods not having a clue on what was about to happen besides Hephaestus who called all demi-gods to surround them as they were all transported to either the gecko or aboard the Argo 2.

The gecko despite its name and it being the first of many models to follow was black with a red trim soon to be painted green and white Artemis having taken the captain's chair on the gecko while Percy jumped into the archetype he had found in his younger years designation type zero the nirvash among these were the 808 which was blue and white piloted by Jason Grace the 606 which was a golden orange and white piloted by the Stoll brothers with the 909 which was maroon and white being piloted by Nico di'angelo who showed up on his video screen and spoke.

"Percy you're better off using the 303 devil fish you know nirvash isn't at its optimal performance and won't be until you chose a partner" he said.

"Nico I know trust me but you know what'll happen if I use the devil fish and I don't want that we will win that much I know so be ready and make the shield as soon as you touch down in front of our allies Gaea is mine and mine alone to fight got it?" Percy asked receiving a nod in confirmation.

Launching from the catapult all four lfo one after the other with the nirvash at point the four begin their battle nirvash headed straight for Gaea with little to no resistance most would think the attempt to be foolish but then again they hadn't met Perseus Antoine Jackson. Each lfo were taking out air units until the nirvash pulled back and soon the son of Poseidon was standing in front of Gaea his face expressionless with his sword in his right hand as he spoke to Gaea.

"You're as good as done you've lost" he said, as he looked at the primordial goddess of earth whom at his declaration became enraged as she looked around finding out soon enough just how right he was.

The sneak attack didn't take long to come like he expected it was mere seconds that a godly energy blast was fired toward Artemis in hopes to harm the moon goddess how wrong you are mother earth how wrong you are. Just as Percy vanished Artemis had closed her eyes accepting her fate thinking it would be all over for her just as Percy reappeared in front of her with his fist cocked back as he punched the blast sending it into the ground making his coat billow wildly due to the gust of wind.

**(Nelly: Here Comes the Boom)**

Disappearing again the son of Poseidon threw a punch at the primordial goddess of earth causing sand to rise up and defend her causing him to vanish throwing an axe kick above her again being blocked by the sand. **(A/N: Think Lee V.s. Gaara in naruto) **the speed in which he moved made it so the gods barely saw him even with Hermes being one of the faster gods could barely keep up with him as he moved around Gaea. The only time they caught his movement is when a sand whip caught hold of his ankle and threw him into the air watching as he flipped and land onto an out crop of boulders that were launched onto their side of the battlefield though one shocked as they are could hazard a guess as to why he stood there the gods all except Hestia and Poseidon were confused as they heard the fates in the wind.

'_No restraint, release them and accept your true heritage son of Poseidon and the Japanese goddess Kami'_

The wind in the area began to increase to levels unseen since the dawn of Chaos a green outline of trapar or energy surrounding his feet. The gods watched as Artemis walked over to the son of Poseidon and stood on his toes with her arms on his wrist looking into his eyes as the trapar flared outward before receding Zeus and Poseidon smiled with Apollo knowing what was about to happen.

The hunters looked at what their mistress was doing and most smiled at them while some others snarled that a _boy_ had the audacity to touch their lady. The army of Olympus watched with baited breathe as Percy leaned down and kissed Artemis both closing their eyes as they deepened the kiss making the trapar in the area flare before he backed off with a smile and faced Gaea.

The gods of Olympus as well as the demi-gods watched in awe as he moved so fast that he could not be tracked by Hermes the fastest of the Olympian Parthenon not to mention they we're watching a battle fought against the primordial goddess of earth and mother of both titans and giants alike getting her ass kicked by a mere demi-god though, most of the Olympian council have begun to wonder if one Perseus Jackson is indeed a demi-god or is he immortal? By the way things are looking I'd say the second giant war was wrapped up they watched as Gaea was used as a pinball they were too distracted to see a set of Japanese style doors appear next to them as the gotei 13 appeared next to them a short woman with purple eyes and short cropped hair stood next to a noble looking man in a white haori with a white scarf around his neck and hair piece keeping his bangs in check.

The pinball game didn't last too long before Perseus kicked Gaea in the chin and launching her into the air as he pulled out a chain and caught the primordial goddess by the ankle only speaking two words to her his voice taking quite the demonic edge as he pulled down and hard next stop Tartarus ground floor.

"**GO HOME!"** he said, just as Hades made a whole headed straight for Tartarus.

With his bangs over his eyes Percy Jackson hero of Olympus stood his trench coat billowing softly in the breeze as annabeth chase daughter of Athena approached him and with each step forward he stepped back his shoulders slumped he turned on his heel just as the Gecko landed and the catapult opened up with Artemis holding Asuna as the hunters followed their brother as he walked up the catapult with annabeth trying to follow but a bullet by her feet stopped her in her tracks as he spoke.

"You actually thought I was stupid chase? Tell me how much water is the human body made of then when you're done with that remind me of whose son I am." He said his back to her as he grabs Asuna from Artemis and begins to tickle her nose as annabeth spoke.

"Everyone knows 70% of the human body is made up of water seaweed brain what's this have to do with anything and so what if you're the son of Poseidon what difference does it make?" she asked snidely.

"Damn and here I thought you were a genius turns out I was wrong and you were right children of sea and wisdom don't mix so lady Athena please clue in your dumbass daughter as to what I mean" I asked? Though it wasn't who I expected Aphrodite answered for her.

"He knows you cheated on him and he knows who you cheated with the difference it makes child of Athena is that he can sense water anywhere including in humans so son of Jupiter daughter of Athena I hope you're happy because the next major war we get into you've doomed us all" she said serious as hell.

"Just so you know uncle in case you forgot I was born around the same time as Artemis the fates took me from my parents and kept me in stasis before turning me into a demi-god and leaving me on the doorstep of Sally Jackson so father never really broke the oath so should Olympus need my help again only Artemis and aunt Hestia are to contact me and aunt Hera for what it's worth I'm sorry for everything" he said, as he walked past Artemis with a sleeping Asuna in hand going toward his room.

The god's bar Artemis watched as the last member of the Gecko boarded the craft and the catapult close the booster's fire up as it took off from the clearing and judging by the angel of takeoff they were going to make a trajectory flight for Olympus unaware that Artemis had informed Hestia as they and the remaining demi-gods flashed away to Olympus.


End file.
